


Jason Todd is Not Your Big Brother (Podfic)

by cylobaby27



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27
Summary: Jason isn't part of the Wayne family. No one told his siblings that.Podfic, read by the author.





	Jason Todd is Not Your Big Brother (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jason Todd Is Not Your Big Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908681) by [cylobaby27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylobaby27/pseuds/cylobaby27). 



 

 **Fic:** [Jason Todd is Not Your Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908681) by cylobaby27

 

 **Fandom:**  Batman

 **** **Rating:**  T

[Stream here](https://clyp.it/ccrzdhfj?token=eda6e9610ab0064f02d3d85864a1d399)

[Download the MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/299c90krjwa4blj/Jason+Todd+is+Not+Your+Big+Brother.mp3) [21 MB, 00:23:04]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading out loud, and thought it was time to try it with my own work! I know I read fast, but it's just for fun!


End file.
